Beneath Dreams
by Sqidly
Summary: AU Kagome has decided her mother is being ridiculous. First this whole moving thing and now she was talking about Kagome having powers? And by gosh, if that spirit hiding inside Daisuke didn't stop winking at her... Kagome/Daisuke-Dark
1. An Unhappy Camper

* * *

Sorry.

Chapter One-

* * *

I, Kagome Higurashi, was definitely not a happy camper. Here I was in front of a whole class of students who I didn't care one whiff about and who probably didn't care one whiff about me. Here I was in a completely different school with completely different people. And here I was about to introduce myself to them and " tell them about myself". No I wasn't at all.

I blame Inuyasha for this. It's all his fault. If he hadn't of tried to make me come back to the Feudal Era for long periods of time and make me miss so much school I wouldn't be in this situation. But he says it's my fault. It's not like I broke that stupid jewel on purpose. I blame that dumb thing too.

But that's not the only reason I'm mad. It's also because of what my mother said she had to say to me. But that's after school. After I finish introducing myself to this class that doesn't care one whiff about me.

" My name is Kagome Higurashi and I am not a happy camper. I was dragged kicking and screaming to this school and it wasn't without a few bruises. I tripped over my cat this morning because he's such a fat meanie. My mom has to tell me something I probably don't want to know but have to and my best friends think I should be six feet under right now. But all I really want to do is be able to pass math. Thank you."

The teacher glared at me. I have no idea why though. I just told him and the class about myself. Now he's tapping his feat. What is with this guy? He's yelling at me to go to my assigned seat. Man, I don't care what scientist say. Men do PMS.

I have to sit next to this red headed kid. Well, he's not a kid seeing as he looks the same age as me but you know what I mean. He's looking at me like I'm about to jump on him and shave all his beautiful hair off. It's true, you know. He does have beautiful hair. That hair lady Yura probably would have liked it. She has good taste.

I give him a smile. It's the least I could do. I probably scared him before. But he doesn't smile back. He just turns away with a blush on his face. How rude! Well, I've seen prettier hair anyway. Like Sesshomaru's. His was way prettier.

After dumping my bag on the floor I slumped in my seat kind of pathetically. But then all the stupid heavy books dropped out. And then that stupid heavy history book fell on my foot. This just wasn't my day. Not at all.

* * *

I know what your going to say. What happened to my other stories. I broke my arm and this is all I could manage. As you see it is very short so please don't kill me. And I don't know when I'll update. Sorry!

* * *


	2. Chocolate Wishes

Chapter Two-

" So your saying I'm some kind of youkai," I asked slowly as my mother looked at me in exasperation. Again. Well, I figured I had a right after the bombshell she just dropped on me. Hell, I had a right to scream out all my frustrations, which I actually felt like doing, but being the sweet, innocent little Kagome that I am I only fumed quietly on the inside. Man, did I need a personality change. But,

maybe I can use my famous mood swinging to my advantage. Hmm…

" No, Kagome dear, you're a Lentaur. It's like a neko and a human put together."

I was even more confused. " So I'm a hanyou?"

" Kagome," my _dear_ mother said sharply.

" Okay, Okay. I understand," I said with a sigh. You see, this isn't what you come home to expect. It's not that you'd even believe what my mother just said but unfortunately for me I had reason to. And I was not left with any room to doubt it. My life sucked.

My mother smiled at me kind of sadly. I stuck my tongue out at her. " I know I kind of dropped this on you unexpectedly," I rolled my eyes at that statement, " But I was just waiting for the right time. When I felt you were ready."

" And seven months into my travels is," I mumbled.

She laughed at me. She laughed! At me! What was the world coming to these days? I decided at that moment that when I ruled the world, I'd kill it. And then I'd move to Pluto. Her clap knocked me out of my little fantasy.

I hate it when people clap. You know, when they do it in that mocking way that only villains can do. Or the times when one person starts clapping and then they start that little thing where they clap from really low to really loud. But the one that really gets me mad is when they do it to get your attention. That makes me want to snap there stupid little clapping hands off and makes sure it stays that way. I will confess right now that I almost did it to my mother. But since she is my mother I'll let it go…for now.

" Now is the time to see what you look like." I perked up. Even though I was more than pissed off at the fact that I was something besides human my girlish side came forth. Damn girly instincts.

" Undo what you've done, mama. I want to get this over with." She smiled at me as if she knew some big secret and I narrowed my eyes at her. I guess it was okay as long as I didn't kill anyone. Well, anyone but Inuyasha.

" Closes you eyes, Kagome, and repeat after me." I did as told and said the following: Activate, Annihilate, and Purr Satisfaction.

I couldn't help it. I laughed. Purr…Satisfaction? Who made this stuff up. An idiot that's for sure. I won't be surprised if it were Inuyasha himself. I heard he had something against cat's. Must be a dog thing.

I squeaked when white enveloped my whole vision. I swear, it's what Miroku sees when he gets hit by Sango's hirakotsu. White. And it's also the color of Kanna. I mean, anytime I see that child all I think about is " She looks like such an angel" but then when she starts using that damn mirror I think " I'll kill that little bitch". But Inuyasha actually says that last line. One day I'll get a bar of soap and wash out his mouth. I'll do his hair while I'm at it because I don't think he's washed it in years, you know, minus the ones he spent on the God Tree.

That white thingy put me on the floor gently. Better than Inuyasha does, anyway. But that's not the point. The point is I was out of the living room faster than my mother can gasp in astonishment…

…And than I gasped in astonishment. I mean, who, but has-an-icicle-stuck-up-his-rear-end Sesshomaru, wouldn't. His is a very tragic story, I tell you. I think he didn't get enough hugs when he was younger. Poor dog. He and Inuyasha have more in common than they think. Their both talk like assholes, they both think like assholes, hey, their both assholes. But enough about them. Let's talk about me. Like the fact that like look totally different! WoW!

Okay, let me tell you, my hair is long. Really long. Like, to the back of my knees long. And it's as curly as hell. It's still the black that my original hair is but it has a really pretty, nice purple colored sheen. I knew I would have a long time washing it. I just knew it.

I have ears too. I'm real giddy about that because than I don't have to ogle Inuyasha's. I can ogle my own. HeHe. They were twitching.

My skin, thankfully, was the same. Any paler and I would have been like Kanna. I shuddered. But what was on my skin was what got me. It was these tattoo's. It's not like I didn't like tattoo's, it's just that I didn't like them on my skin. At all. But I had to admit, they were pretty. It was like this bracelet on both my wrist, you know like Sesshomaru has, and extending from them were spike-like things making this kind of design on my wrist.

My eyes were the unusual color of green. Not that green is an unusual color, it's just that Japanese people didn't usually have it. My blue eyes were a rarity and even this color eyes were even rarer. I slid my hand through my hair in concentration.

I grinned to myself. I bet Inuyasha was going to get jealous because I know I looked better then he did. Well, my hair did at least.

I couldn't wait till I told Inuyasha that I had better hair.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was back in my human disguise. And Inuyasha and the group were near Kaede's hut. The bag of clothes my mother gave me to where in my Lentaur form was in the duffel bag on my shoulder with my huge yellow book bag on my back.

I didn't expect Inuyasha to come and help me out of the well, seeing as I came back earlier then I was supposed too. But I swear that I saw a flash of red as I was climbing out of the well. But that could have been Shippo, I guess.

I ran up the hill leading to the village, kind of discreetly because I was pretending that I was one of the Bond Girls. If I could kick evil ass like they did…I'd rule the world!

" Hiya, Inuyasha," I said in a giddy, bubbly sort of way. It was the least I could do after the inner musings I had earlier of him. Poor sap…he couldn't help being stupid. " I decided to come earlier because I had nothing else to do and…I have the best news ever. It's quite unexpected since I just found out today. But it's been with me for quite sometime and it certainly came as a shock. But right now I'm glad I do because then I'll actually have something to do besides school and the Feudal Era. But my mom says she'll help me. Maybe you guys could to. But then…I have a knew school to go to. I hate tat idea actually." I bit my lip in deep concentration as the other's around me kind of were slack jawed. Finally Inuyasha blurted out,

" You don't smell pregnant." You see, I did it again. I don't know why I keep on having this urge to laugh at the most inappropriate of times. Usually I'd go around hitting him or most likely sitting him but instead I laughed. Laughed till I was clutching my stomach with tears rolling down my cheeks. I know it was quite unexpected.

But it was unexpected when I felt Inuyasha's strong clawed hands grab me up from the floor and walk in the direction of Kaede's hut. I think I fainted…

" So you're a cat," Sango said incredulously. I nodded with smile before shaking my head with a frown.

" No, Sango, I'm a Lentaur. There like part human, part cat. And no I'm not a hanyou," I said hastily as she opened he mouth again. They were all surprised but Inuyasha seemed to be the only one that was irked. I probably deflated his pride. Or something.

Shippo suddenly appeared in front of my face. " Can we see how you look like, Kagome?"

I smiled at him. Mainly because he looked so cute! " Sure Shippo!" I grabbed the clothes out of my bag and then laid them on the hut floor. " Now how did Mama say to do this again. Oh, yea. Activate, Annihilate, and Purr Satisfaction." I swear I heard Miroku chuckle. And did Kilala just smirk?

The white mist circled around me again and I made sure the set of clothes did too. But then I lost myself as the changes took over my body. It really was nice and I bet it was better than when Inuyasha turned into a full youkai or when Sesshomaru turned into his original form. Didn't you ever catch yourself wondering how he got into that girly body and into that huge blood-crazed maniacal dog?

When I opened my eyes they were looking at me all weird and everything. I thought I went through this with them. I slid my hand through my long hair and smiled at how soft it was. I already knew how I looked in my outfit because I had seen it at home.

I laughed as they took in the long hair and bright green eyes. But Miroku was to busy staring at my outfit to notice any difference in my appearance. The black shorts were easily visible under the short white slit everywhere skirt. To me it looked like it went through a paper shredder. My black and purple shirt was a belly shirt and had floppy turtle neck and was long sleeved. Regular black boots were one my legs but you could just seethe purple knee high socks underneath. I smiled at them Inuyasha-like. I've been practicing that in the mirror.

" What's that?" Shippo suddenly asked. The rest turned to what he was pointing at and I fingered the leather strap that was currently biting uncomfortably into my skin. I hadn't even noticed it was there. It wasn't the last time transformed, anyway. I took it off, surprised by the weight of it. But I was even more surprised by what was attached to it.

" I actually never noticed that." I ignored their incredulous stares in favor of the trying to find out what I was holding. It was a black rod-shaped with four small paddle's swinging from four rings. On each paddle it said one word.

_Dreams_

_Wishes_

_Grants_

_Thoughts_

I looked at it in confusion before picking up the paddle that said _Wishes_. It glowed for a minute before whirling around to face Shippo. His eyes widened in fear and he started biting the ends of his fingernails. I raised an eyebrow.

_Oh, no. I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE! I wish I had chocolate to console me!_

I blinked once and then said, " I knew it," I muttered to myself though I knew the rest of the team could hear me, " I'm finally going insane." I slid down the wall I was leaning against and crossed my legs Indian style. And then I proceeded to bang the back of my head against the hut wall. Years of talking to myself were finally coming back to me. I was slowly going schizophrenic…wait, did that mean I could actually get out of school with a normal, _sane _excuse?

I think I smiled to hugely because Sango said, "Are you alright Kagome?" I nodded at her with that dumb smile still in place before abruptly standing up. I knew it abruptly because the rest of the team kind of jumped also. You'd think they'd get used to this with Shippo around.

" Well, I'm off to my home guys. And don't worry Inuyasha. I'll be back in a week." He sort of spurted indignantly but I just ignored him. I had s to study for a math test that was coming up anyway…not that I'd pass it anyway. The person who invented math must have been really stupid. Him and the man who made heels.

I love making this story. I'll update as soon as I can. Daisuke will come in on the next chapter. This is before he likes Riku. He still likes Risu in this one. And it'll take a while for Dark to show himself. It's not like Kagome and Daisuke are going to instantly fall in love. Hope you enjoy the story. And I'm not Inuyasha bashing. I just like making fun of him. R&R!


	3. Nicknames And Broken Pencils

" So mama, I got this problem, see." I looked at my Mom seriously while chewing on the eraser of my pencil. " I go to show the others my Lentaur form and suddenly I got something strapped to my back. It ain't good, see. It ain't good. And then the weird stuff start happening. This here rod, strapped to the back of my…back, starts moving. And it gets worse, I'll tell you. Shippo, bless the kids heart, is as scared as a kitten. Mortally wounded, I tell you. Then I hear voices. And it says something scary." I leaned toward my mother and said in a whisper, " _Chocolate._ It says,_ Chocolate._"

My mother sighed. " I've been letting you watch to many of those American films, Kagome. Your starting to talk like the gangsters of New York." She was washing the dishes in the sink quite thoroughly and I tell could by the look on her face that she was wondering if she should tell me what she knew.

" This may come as a shock to you Kagome," again I couldn't help but snort at that, "But you're a Vision Seeker or what is more commonly known as a Dream Catcher." By the look on my face she could probably tell I didn't get it so she elaborated more. " You see people's dreams, wishes, thoughts. It's like you're a physic but your not."

" Is this like how I'm normal but I'm not because this is really not making any sense to me."

She sighed and put the dish down before kneeling down to sit next to her daughter at the table. " Lentaurs used to be well known about three thousand years ago. They would help anyone in need however they could but then humans started abusing their power. You see, lentaurs could not only see people's dreams and wishes, they could grant them also. So when it was found out what the human race was doing, we went into hiding, assuming human identities and only letting our true forms be seen between ourselves."

I nodded, absorbed in the story. "But did they still grant wishes? And doesn't that seem a little too cliché. It's like some old European was writing a story or something."

My mother laughed warmly as she tucked a strange of my hair behind my ear. " Oh, don't worry Kagome, their was a catch. Only three wishes a day and you can never stop a wish. Once they wish it you have to grant it. That's where the dream part comes in. You catch their dreams so that you can see the true nature in their hearts then you could steer clear of them. That's why they called us Dream Catchers. And your question, yes we still do grant wishes. How do you think I found Souta the perfect gift to get for his birthday." My mother winked and I laughed. This time because it was actually the right moment to.

" Anyway, get going, honey. You'll be late for school if you don't hurry." I groaned. I knew I forgot something. I didn't study for that stupid math test. No wonder my weekend seemed so empty…

* * *

I was sitting next to that red headed kid with pretty hair again. The teacher was snoozing on the desk and so many conversations were going back and forth…while I was trying to study for my math test. I almost broke my pencil when another paper airplane hit the back of my head. WHAT WAS THE MATTER WITH THESE KIDS? It was like they had taken manners lessons from Inuyasha. 

" Are you okay?" I turned my head to see that red headed person looking at me- and my broken pencil- in concern. He smiled when I nodded. " Uh, don't mind them. Their always like this during this class. That stupid teacher always sleeps during class." He rubbed the back of his head in a way that I found too cute. " But you'll get used to it." He smiled at her with a small blush on his cheeks and again I couldn't help but find him so _cute!_ He was like a button.

For my effort I beamed at him in thanks before shoving my textbook into my book bag and then taking out a notebook instead. " What's your name, babe?" He blushed again when I said the name but I just smiled. It'd be my nickname for him whether we became friends or not. I came to a conclusion that everyone in the world would be nicknamed, by me. He was privileged to be given one so majestically cool. And I actually have no idea where that last sentence came from. Probably the weird part of my brain. But don't worry it never comes out much.

" Niwa, Daisuke." I was brought out of my musings by his voice and I looked at him in confusion.

" What?"

He laughed slightly. " My name…Niwa, Daisuke." I guess I forgot what I had asked him. It was the weird part of my brain again. " And your Higurashi, Kagome, right?"

I nodded. " That's what the teacher introduced me as, so, I guess so. Do you spell Daisuke with an i or an eight?"

He looked at me strangely again. Why do people keep doing that? It's like I'm weird or something. Oh, bugaboo. The weird part of my brain is taking over. Ah, well. As long as I pass high school.

* * *

This chapter was extremely short but I couldn't think past that. And this chapter wasn't all that 1-derful. I hope you like it, though. I'll update as soon as I can, babes. 


End file.
